Meliodas
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka(also known as): Seven Deadly Sin- Dragon's Sin Meliodas Classification: Demon, Seven Deadly Sin - Dragon's Sin of Wrath Threat level: Dragon+ Age: 3000+ Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low) , Can negate regeneration using Hell Blaze, Attack Reflection (with power several times stronger than normal) , Can disperse magical attacks, Create up to 5 clones of himself, Cold resistance Physical strength: City level (On par with Diane), Mountain with Demon Blood || Island level (Was winning against Dolor and Gloxinia at the same time), higher with Demon Blood || Island+ (Way stronger than previously, his clone who had half his base power level was fighting toe to toe with Fraudrin), higher with Demon Blood Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City, Mountain (Destroyed Bastee dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban which was protected by a barrier that not even 10 Tyrant Dragons who could level a town could destroy) || Island+ (Completely vaporized Danafor and left a 30,000 feet deep hole where it once stood) || Island+, likely country. higher with Demon Blood Durability: City, Mountain (Tanked attacks from Gilthunder, base Hendrickson and Vivian) || Island (Tanked attacks from Gloxinia and Dolor, as well as the other commandments || Island+ , higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (On par with Gilthunder) || Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Galan) || Massively Hypersonic+ , likely higher Intelligence: High. Was captain of the most powerful and well respected knights in his kingdom, pretty much a battle genius with years of experience. Stamina: High. Just as most characters in his verse (more so than most of them actually) he can continue fighting over prolonged periods of time even with life threatening wounds. Range: Hundreds of meters Weaknesses: None notable Standard equipment: A sword broken in half (he uses this for his "Full counter" technique), Lostvayne (sacred treasure pictured in his profile pic) Noteworthy techniques and abilities Full Counter: This ability allows Meliodas to reflect magic attacks aimed at him, back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the rebound becomes. A prime drawback is that Meliodas cannot initiate attacks himself. He is also incapable of reflecting attacks if the opponent doesn't allow him to read the timing/nature of their attacks. Physical, indirect, and continuous attacks can also not be reflected. * Counter Vanish: With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "magic" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him. * Revenge Counter: Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack. Enchantment: Hellblaze: A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban Kami Chigiri: A powerful attack that requires Meliodas to heighten his power and senses to the utmost limit. Black flames engulf his sword as he leaps into the air. He then performs a powerful slash that hurls the flames in a single, ruinous attack. Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. Keys: Sealed || Pre-Revival || Post-Revival Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Animanga